creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Love from Selena
Dear Eddie, It was so cute watching you come home from school. I stayed home just so I could see you come home on your first day. Are you okay though? You look upset. Maybe the flowers I left you will cheer you up though. They're roses; I kept them for a while but had to give them to you today, because they're the colour of your eyes now. Brown. I left them on your windowsill. It’s a shame I don't live closer though. Then I could see you all the time, instead of sneaking out every day. Love Selena, ---- Dear Eddie, Lying to mum didn’t work so I had to go to school. But I took the bus with you. I even sat behind you! Your hair is such a beautiful colour. It’s inky and curls in such an adorable way. I would love to brush my fingers through it. You even looked at me! My heart stopped, but you looked right past me. Why would you do that? I still remember the quick glimpse I got of you. You’re tanned face with sharp features. Beautiful bright brown eyes, (did you like the roses?) how your lips slash across your face in a crimson strike, you are perfect. I can’t get over you. Love Selena, ---- Dear Eddie, Once we get to know each other, Eddie, I'm sure you'll love me back. We were meant to be. I sat near you at lunch today. Who knew we were both cat people? That was something new I learnt about you today. That’s not all we have in common of course. We're both good at art. I've seen your paintings. Today I even left a few of my sketches at your front door. In the pictures were you. Sometimes you were in that hoodie you like to hide in, others you were even shirtless. Maybe soon I'll have the courage to give you these letters too. Not yet though. I don't think we're ready just now. Love Selena, ---- Dear Eddie, Victoria has started hanging out with you a lot. I don’t like it. She only wants you because of your looks. She doesn’t know you like I do. She might take advantage of you Eddie. Be careful of her. I sat behind you in the bus again. You sat next to your best friend Rickie. You look a bit scared. A bit worried. Maybe the sketches I left at your window will make you feel better. When I look at the pictures you look at me with that beautiful smile and there is something in your eyes. Love, devotion, admiration. It had taken me forever to perfect them. It’s a good thing I have so many pictures of you. Otherwise I'd never have gotten it right. You talked to me in art class. It was so nice and comfortable talking to you. I decided to bring up topics you'd like. We talked about Star Wars for about twenty minutes. I’m glad none of your friends are in our art class. If they were you wouldn't talk to me. I asked you if you were doing any sport. I already knew the answer. You play basketball, I saw the trophy in your room. You're very good too. You seem to like me. Soon you’ll love me. Very soon. Love Selena, ---- Dear Eddie, Everyday I’ve waited for you! But NOW?? How could you. Victoria isn't worth it Eddie. She has to go. She can never love you the way I do. First you kiss her than you sit next to her on the bus. It might have been okay, but you took her into your room. You even gave her the flowers I left you. Not the brown ones, but the white roses I left this morning. I watched you. I saw what you did. And I know how to fix it. You will belong to ME!! Love Selena, ---- Dear Eddie, You won't believe what I did today. I found your little girlfriend. I taped her to a chair in my room. She never knew what hit her. I gagged her, and held my knife close. “I saw what you did with Eddie last night.” I told her. Her beautiful blue eyes were frantic. Maybe I’ll give them to you later. “Eddie is MINE!!” I spat at her. Her eyes narrowed. Oh. How cute. She really does like you. I guess I had misjudged her. Too late. “You're really very pretty.” My voice sounded strange. Something was different about me. I like it. You'll like it too Eddie. “I wonder if Eddie will like you as much if you weren't so beautiful...” Victoria struggled, but I had made certain she couldn't escape. She wasn't strong anyway. Do you want to know what I did to her Eddie? Love Selena, ---- Dear Eddie, Only now that Victoria is out of the picture do I feel confident again. I left you a gift this morning. It was a sketch of Victoria. She was alive last time I checked. But leaving a girl tied up in a chair bleeding in a remote location can have a pretty unpredictable outcome. Once I had done with her, you’ll never want to see her again. I had left gashes in her arms, just to weaken her a bit. A frown was cut into her face. Now she would know my unhappiness. I even cut out her eyes. I didn’t realize she could live after that. She might have screamed, but the only time I removed the gag was when I fixed her beautiful lips. The things I’d seen her do with them. I had cut her beautiful brown hair short at ragged lengths. You had loved stroking your hands through her long hair, but now you can’t. Can you? I also cut off her fingers. And her tongue. And left deep scars down her leg that revealed bone. I made sure I gave her long scars. I burnt her cheeks, she knocked over the chair struggling and made it worse. So now, she has burnt off part of her nose. She’s very strong. She should not have survived that. Now that she’s gone maybe we’ll have a chance together. Love Selena, ---- Dear Eddie, Unfortunately I have news on Victoria. Your beautiful princess... Survived. Someone found her. Nobody has identified her though. She can’t speak. But did you get the eyes I left on your window. They were hers. I felt sorry. You’ll be upset when you realize. So I decided I’d give you that. Tonight I’ll leave. I may have rendered her incapable but somehow, I’ll be caught. But one thing’s for sure. You’re coming with me. I’m in your room packing your stuff now. I don’t care whether you come willingly. I’ll take your body with me if I must. Love Selena, Category:Diary/Journal Category:Reality Category:Mental Illness